Michael Bolton
Michael Bolton, właściwie Michael Bolotin (ur. 26 lutego 1953 w New Haven, w stanie Connecticut, USA) – amerykański wokalista, kompozytor i autor tekstów, aktor. W 2013 r. wydał autobiografię noszącą tytuł „The Soul of it All”, opisuje w niej swoje dzieciństwo, drogę do sukcesu i proces tworzenia swoich największych hitów. W tym samym roku wydał również płytę „Ain't No Mountain High Enough”. Płyta jest hołdem dla znanej wytwórni płytowej „Hitsville”. Znajdują się tam takie hity jak „Signed, Saved, Delivered”, „Ain't Nothing Like The Real Thing” czy „Gotta Keep Dreamin". Życiorys Syn George’a i Helen Bolotinów, pochodzi z żydowskiej rodziny. Ma brata Orrina i siostrę Sandrę. Swoją muzyczną karierę rozpoczął w roku 1975 od podpisania kontraktu płytowego z wytwórnią RCA i nagrywając album zatytułowany Michael Bolotin. Na początku lat 80. zmienił nazwisko na Bolton i rozpoczął karierę solową. W roku 1983 podjął współpracę z wytwórnią Columbia Records (Sony Music), z którą związany był do 2001 roku. Nagrał album w stylu rockowym Michael Bolton (1983) i potem Everybody's Crazy (1985). Trzecia płyta The Hunger zawierała m.in. przebój That's What Love Is All About i cover piosenki Ottisa Reddinga (Sittin'On) The Dock Of The Bay. Po nagraniu płyty Soul Provider (1989), która uzyskała sześciokrotny status multi-platyny nastąpił przełom w jego karierze. Płyta zawierała wówczas takie przeboje jak: Soul Provider, How Can We Be Lovers, You Wouldn't Know Love, czy standard Georgia on My Mind. Za wykonanie piosenki How Am I Supposed To Live Without You otrzymał nagrodę Grammy. Następny album Time, Love & Tenderness sprzedano w ponad 13-milionowym nakładzie. Album ten zdobył dwie nagrody Grammy w kategorii Najlepszy wokalista oraz dwie nagrody American Music Award w kategoriach: Ulubiona Pop/Rock płyta oraz Ulubiony Pop/Rock artysta. Piosenkarz wylansował takie hity jak: Missing You Now (w duecie z Kennym G), Time, Love & Tenderness, Steel Bars czy When A Man Loves A Woman. Podobnie jak poprzednia płyta otrzymała 8 razy status multiplatyny. Płyta Timeless – The Classics, zawierała klasyczne R&B i popowe standardy, m.in. Yesterday, To Love Somebody, You Send Me. W tym samym czasie artysta wziął udział w nagrywaniu ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmu Tylko ty (Only You, 1994) z Robertem Downey Jr. i Marisą Tomei – śpiewając piosenkę Once In A Lifetime. Następnym albumem w muzycznym dorobku artysty była płyta The One Thing (1993), zawierająca dziesięć piosenek, w tym Said I Loved You But I Lied. Płyta zdobyła trzykrotnie status multiplatyny. Podsumowaniem dotychczasowych dokonań na przestrzeni 10 lat było wydanie albumu The Greates Hits 1985-1995, który obok znanych już utworów zawierał klika nowych kompozycji – Can I Touch You There, I Promise You, I Found Someone, This River czy cover piosenki Roya Orbisona pt. A Love So Beautiful. Płyta zdobyła status potrójnej platyny. W 1997 roku powrócił po czterech latach milczenia płytą All That Matters, na której znalazł się wielki przebój nominowany do nagrody Grammy „Go The Distance”. Piosenka pochodziła z filmu animowanego Disneya Herkules (Hercules). W tym samym roku, wydał także swoją pierwszą książkę przeznaczoną dla dzieci pt. „The Secret Of The Lost Kingdom” wydaną przez Hyperion Books For Children. W roku 1998 firma płytowa Sony Classica wydała album zatytułowany My Secret Passions – The Arias, gdzie Bolton zaprezentował w pełni swój czterooktawowy głos, śpiewając arie operowe m.in. z Luciano Pavarottim i znaną sopranistką Renée Fleming. Album szybko znalazł się na szczycie listy Billboard's Traditional Classical Chart i utrzymywał się w czołówce przez kilka tygodni. Kolejny albumy to: Timeless – The Classics Vol. 2 (1999), Love Songs (2001) i Only A Woman Like You (2002, wyd. Jive Records). W roku 2002 zadebiutował w roli aktorskiej jako Michael Volt w filmie High Voltage. Bolton jest autorem tekstów do piosenek m.in. dla: Barbry Streisand – We're Not Making Love Anymore, zespołu KISS – Forever, Joe Cockera – Living Without Your Love, Kenny Rogersa – Just The Thought Of Losing You, Cher – I Found Someone, Laury Branigan – How Am I Supposed To Live Without You. Występował z takimi sławami jak Plácido Domingo, Luciano Pavarotti, José Carreras, Lucia Aliberti, Renée Fleming, Zucchero, Patti LaBelle, Céline Dion, Ray Charles, Percy Sledge, Wynonna Judd i B.B. King, David Foster, Seal, Kenny G, Lara Fabian oraz Kelly Levesque. Życie prywatne Spotykał się z Deborah Yates, Cher (1986), Marlą Maples (1991), Gabrielą Sabatini (1991), Brooke Shields (1992), Teri Hatcher (1992), Ashley Judd (1996-97), Paulą Barbieri, Valentiną Agius (2003), Nancy O’Dell (2003). Był mężem Maureen McGuire (1974-90), z którą ma trzy córki – Isę (ur. 1976), Holly (ur. 1978) i Taryn (ur. 1980). Po rozłące z McGuire, Bolton od 1992 r. związał się z aktorką Nicollette Sheridan, ich związek trwał pięć lat. 14 marca 2006 r. Sheridan i Bolton ogłosili swój ponowny związek, śpiewali w duecie „Second Time Around” z albumu „Bolton Swings Sinatra”. Jednak para odwołała zaręczyny 26 sierpnia 2008r. Często organizuje charytatywne eventy z gwiazdami Podczas, których zbierają pieniądze na szczytne cele. Jest w nieustającej trasie koncertowej bo jak to mówi „I LOVE MY JOB!”. Michael ma swoją fundację „Michael Bolton Charities”, która pomaga samotnym matkom, rozwiązuje problemy przemocy w rodzinie i stara się zapewnić lepszą przyszłość biednym. Ciekawostki Ma 180 cm wzrostu. Jest wegetarianinem. Na przełomie lat 1998-99 ściął swoje słynne długie, blond loki. Jego włosy zostały wystawione na aukcję charytatywną, a o całym zdarzeniu mówiono w Stanach i Europie. W 2010 roku nagrał piosenkę z Ireną Jarocką. Utwór nosi tytuł „Break Free” (Uwolnij się). W 2011 roku wystąpił z zespołem The Lonely Island w programie SNL z utworem „Jack Sparrow". Do piosenki powstał teledysk, który obejrzały miliony widzów. Michael wciela się w nim w popularne postacie. 1 lipca 2011 r. wystąpił przed warszawską publicznością na wielkim koncercie inaugurującym polską prezydencję w UE. Nie był to jego pierwszy występ w Polsce – wcześniej artysta wystąpił dwukrotnie w Sali Kongresowej: na urodzinach Polsatu w grudniu 2007 oraz z regularnym koncertem w październiku 2008. 16 lipca 2011 wystąpił na Festiwalu Piosenki Rosyjskiej w Zielonej Górze. Ostatnie jak dotąd występy Boltona w Polsce miały miejsce w roku 2013: 8 maja w Domu Muzyki i Tańca w Zabrzu i 10 maja w Sali Kongresowej w Warszawie. W 2012 r. został wybrany przez magazyn People w konkursie „Sexiest Man Alive”. Co było dla niego dużym wyróżnieniem ale też śmieszną sytuacją. Bo jak to Michael lubi powiadać „Szukam w życiu radości bo jestem wesołym człowiekiem. W każdej sytuacji jest mnóstwo śmiechu!" Wystąpił w amerykańskim serialu Dwóch i pół, gdzie zagrał samego siebie. Dyskografia *''Michael Bolton (1975) *''Everyday of My Life (1976) *''Michael Bolton'' (1983) *''Everybody's Crazy'' (1985) *''The Hunger'' (1987) *''Soul Provider'' (1989) *''Time, Love & Tenderness'' (1991) *''Timeless: the Classics'' (1992) *''The One Thing'' (1993) *''The Artistry of Michael Bolotin'' (1993) *''Greatest Hits (1985-1995)'' (1995) *''This Is The Time: The Christmas Album'' (1996) *''All That Matters'' (1997) *''My Secret Passion'' (1998) *''Timeless: The Classics, Vol. 2'' (1999) *''Only A Woman Like You'' (2002) *''Vintage'' (2003) *''Til The End Of Forever'' (2005) *''Bolton Swings Sinatra'' (2006) *''One World One Love'' (2009) *„Gems:The Duets Collections (2011) *Gems:The Very Best of Michael Bolton (2012) *Ain't no Mountain High Enough (2013 *Autobiografia The Soul of it All (2013) Zobacz też * Katarzyna Cerekwicka * Rafał Szatan Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji